The present invention relates to the improvement of a small-sized hand camera.
As a small-sized camera, the ones that take roll films with a width of 35 mm are still used widely. A roll of film is stored in a film cartridge standardized by JIS K 7528, ISO 1007 and others which is loaded in a film-supply chamber of a small-sized camera. A film loaded in a small-sized camera is exposed to the light in the exposure frame and then is taken up one frame at a time into a film-take-up section. Such small-sized camera, as widely known, has a structure in which a film-supply chamber is located at the right side of the camera when viewed from the front and a film-take-up chamber is located at the left side thus the film is advanced horizontally. As an exposure frame, the full size frame with a size of 24.times.36 mm is popular and it gives an oblong picture for photographing which gives to a photographer the impression of stability, thus the camera satisfies the ordinary photographing conditions. A small-sized camera with a half size frame of 24.times.18 mm, on the other hand, gives a picture which is long in its vertical direction and which does not give an impression of stability to a photographer, because it takes over the structural arrangement of a small-sized camera with a full size frame as it is. Photographers, therefore, have frequently been compelled to photograph holding a camera in an unstable position in order to get an oblong picture. According to the statistics of the photofinishing laboratories and others, the number of frames in half size for oblong picture is larger than that for vertical picture, which indicates that photographers usually photograph seeking an oblong picture.